12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
Hat Store
The Hat Store is a minor location in 12 Oz. Mouse, it's a store full of hats, it's only exclusive to the "Auraphull", in the episode, the Eye is tap dancing in front of the Hat Store. Eventually, Peanut enters the shop. He stares at walls of hats, as he plays around in the store. He takes out a bomb, as he begins to smoke, causing the bomb's fuse to catch fire. After picking out a fireman hat, he waddles out of the shop, as the building is blown up by his bomb. Peanut retires as a policeman and becomes a fireman. He states "I wish the police would come, "cause now I'm a fireman". Exterior Unlike The Harmonica Store from "Star Wars VII", this store has an exterior, there is a sidewalk, the white & blank store says "HATS", There is an opening but the door is open but when Peanut escape with a firemen hat before it explodes there is a door that appears out of nowhere, the glass window with a little sign with small blurry text & a mannequin with a top hat on its head can be seen, a window & bricks of a another building can be seen, when the fire is seen, the front of the store is seen, it has a roof, it's revealed that the store has two windows, it is next two buildings on a street & it is on fire. Interior The Interior is completely white & blank, but is fully detailed with hats, such as Policeman hats, some firemen hats, hats that are a rabbit, a duck, a green hat with a gray pointed thing, a pink snow hat, a blue blowing hat, a brown hat, an orange magic hat, a blacktopped, blue hat with a red ribbon on it, a weird blue hat with orange, green, purple circles & yellow circle with a orange circle in it, a purple head, green hat with red five feathers, a red & green hat, a red hat, a sombrero, a blue, pink bottomed & green propeller hat, a pink hat with a green thing underneath, green robin hood hat, a blue, gray striped, a blue & orange party cone, a black lined hat, a chinese hat & there is huge collection of different miscellaneous hats (A lot of the same hats are seen on the wall & they are mistaken for thousands of shoes by Peanut) are seen on a large white blank wall, a Cash Register (Full of Money) & desk can be seen before Peanut Cop blows up the store. Appearances "Auraphull" (Only Appearance) Trivia * The shop is shown to be very small when the fire started to happen by Peanut despite this inside there is a large white blank wall of hats that is seen in the episode. * In the episode, the hat store is seen during the daytime, but In the Dvd Verison, It is fully edited where The Hat Store is seen during the nighttime. * The Hat Store also a theme, it is the Eye's tap dance theme, Though, the song wasn't featured on the show's official soundtrack. Category:Locations